


You Wanted This

by anewkindofme



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Diapers, Forced Infantilism, Gaslighting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewkindofme/pseuds/anewkindofme
Summary: Bella's a big girl, isn't she? The Cullens are just crazy, right? Or did she want this all along?
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen & Bella Swan, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Esme Cullen & Bella Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	You Wanted This

**Author's Note:**

> Rosie prompted: perhaps bella being convinced that she’s been wetting the bed by the cullens and from there they gradually begin to baby her completely

“Bella,” Carlisle’s soothing voice broke through her sleepy state. “Honey.”

Bella’s eyes flickered open and groggily looked around the guest bedroom. Sun shines through the cream curtains. She stretches, letting out a small yawn and goes to move, when she feels wetness below her. Heat rises to her cheeks.

Not again.

“It’s okay,” Carlisle assures her. “It happens.”

“Carlisle, I never wet the bed until I started living here,” she whines. “It’s just not fair. Did you run those tests?”

“I did and I really think it’s just stress. But in the meantime, how about we do something so Esme doesn’t have to change your sheets every night?”

He reaches into a brown paper bag on the floor and pulls out a pack of Goodnights. Bella’s mouth drops open.

“Carlisle, no! I’m not a baby!”

“I know you’re not,” he places a hand on her shoulder. “Adults use this all the time, I have several patients who need them.”

“I just…” She gnaws on her lip. “I don’t know.”

“They’re easy to put on and you can clean yourself up. Come on, no one but you, me and Edward will know. Plus, it’s just at night.”

Bella sighs, running her fingers through her hair. “Fine, just at night. And just until we get this all under control.”

Carlisle grins. “That’s my girl.” He kisses her forehead. “Go get dressed, we have quite the day ahead of us.”

That night, Bella stands in the bathroom, staring at herself in the full-length mirror. The diaper spreads apart her thighs and adds some extra padding to her behind. She pulls up her plaid pajama pants and then her standard night shirt. The shirt falls down past her waistband, but as soon as she takes a step forward, her diaper crinkled.

“Bella, come on, it’s getting late,” Edward calls out to her. He can’t sleep, but she always tries to make sure that she does.

Bella pushes the door open into the guest room. “I hate this thing.”

“You can’t tell you’re wearing it.” Bella took a few steps, showing he could. “Aww.”

“Edward!”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” He chuckles. “Seriously, it’s not a big deal. Just come lay down.”

Bella flops back on the bed, the cushioning feeling odd against her. She tries to get comfortable, but every crinkle makes her cringe. Edward pats her back and smiles.

“Why don’t you lay on your tummy? You won’t hear it.”

Bella wants to react to the “tummy” comment, but she’s so exhausted, she rolls over. Edward continues to rub her back. She’s only halfway to sleep when she feels his hand move lower to her bottom.

* * *

A few nights later, Bella sits at the dining room table with Esme and Alice. While no one else can eat like she can, Esme still cooks amazing food and they’ll sit with her to keep her company. It’s a nice consideration, she’s used to eating meals alone.

She’s cutting a meatball in half when Esme raises a hand. “Um, Bella, isn’t that the new shirt Edward got you?”

“Yeah?”

“I just know it was so expensive. I don’t want you to ruin it. You can be a messy eater.”

Bella blushes, dropping her fork. “So…what should I do?”

Alice jumps up. “Here! Use this.” She bustles into the kitchen and returns with a lobster bib. “We bought these for when we had that dinner party with Carlisle’s clients. It’ll keep you clean.”

Bella debates arguing but, ultimately shrugs and accepts the bib. She struggles to tie it behind her neck, so Alice does it for her. Esme leans over, cutting up her food a bit more.

“Esme, I can eat it.”

“I’m sure you can, but this is just easier. Don’t want you to choke.”

Bella stares at them oddly but resumes her meal, bib and all.

* * *

“No, no, no!” Bella whines, kicking her shorts to the floor. Her sopping underwear hung off of her awkwardly.

The family was headed to Canada. On the way, there was no rest stop for miles. By the time they finally found one, Bella was on the brink of peeing. She pushed open the door, only to instantly wet her panties.

She sends a quick text to Edward asking for backup underwear and pants. A few minutes later, there’s a knock on the bathroom door. Bella opens it instantly, turning red when she finds Carlisle on the other side, holding one of the suitcases.

“Car…Carlisle,” she stammers. “What are you doing here?”

“Edward said you wet your panties.”

“I didn’t mean to, I was fine. It was just so long…”

Carlisle sighs, shutting the door behind him. “Bella, we’ve got a long way to go and I know you’ve been drinking a lot of water. So, I think…” He pulls out a package of diapers.

“No!” Bella backs up a bit. “Those are just for bed!”

“It’s clearly needed. If you need to pee again, it’ll just be easier. Now, come here.”

“No, Carlisle! I’m not wearing diapers during the day! I’m an adult!”

Tears stream down her face and she leans against the tiled wall. She’s tired, frustrated and just wants to be in Canada already. Carlisle pulls her into his arms and rocks her back in forth while she stands. He sings a soft lullaby in her ear and she slowly begins to calm down. He wipes the tears from her face.

  
“C’mon, Bells,” he whispers. “Be a good big girl.”

She sniffles and nods. Carlisle opens the pack and lifts her up into his arms.

  
“Whoa, I put on my own diapers.”

“These are a little tricky, let me help you.”

Bella sucks back a breath and nods. He lays her down on the handicap changing table. Reaching into the suitcase, he pulls out some wipes and a bottle of baby powder.

  
“No, I’m not a baby!” She cries, getting worked up again.

“Shhh, Bella, I know,” Carlisle coos. “But I don’t want you to get a rash. This will help. If you get one, you’ll feel all yucky.”

Reluctantly, she lets him wipe her and powder her bottom. He lifts her ankles up and slides a fluffy diaper beneath her bottom. Carlisle tapes it on and then reaches back into the suitcase, holding up a pair of see-through plastic panties.

“This will protect you better,” he tells her. Bella just nods, allowing him to put them over her diaper. “And then we’ll get some pants on you, so we can get this show on the road.”

He pulls out a pair of denim shorts similar to the ones she was wearing. He pushes them up her legs, but they barely go over the diaper. When he attempts to button them up, they won’t.

“It’s the stupid diaper,” Bella mutters. “It’s too big.”

“Well, I do have some clothes that’ll fit over it.”

Bella is expecting sweatpants or maybe some leggings. Instead, Carlisle pulls out a yellow onesie with red and blue polka dots. Bella’s face falls.

  
“Carlisle, come on. That’s for babies.”

“It’s for adults who need to use diapers,” Carlisle argues. “Come on, it’ll be easier for you to check your diaper anyway.”

Bella sighs, but nods. Carlisle helps her off the table, giving her some privacy. Bella removes her top and tries to get the onesie on but can’t with her bra. Reluctantly, she tosses the bra to the floor and slides the onesie on. Her breasts aren’t very big, so it doesn’t make a difference. She bends over to snap the onesie, but can’t.

“Carlisle!” She calls out.

He walks back in, tilting his head. She turns bright red.

“I can’t snap the buttons.”

“Don’t worry, I gotchya.” He bends down and snaps them up for her. “There we go. Gather your laundry and we’ll get going.”

Bella throws her dirty clothes in a laundry bag, stuffing it back in the suitcase. Carlisle has a hand on her back as she walks back to the van they rented for this. Rosalie smiles at her and Bella just rolls her eyes.

  
“No comments!”

“Rosalie, everyone, be nice to Bella,” Carlisle says.

“Bella,” Jasper speaks up. “There’s something Edward forgot to tell you.”

“Oh?” Bella looks at her boyfriend, who turns sheepish.

“Sorry, love, but Canada has wacky car seat laws. If someone is your height or shorter, they have to be in a car seat.”

“No way!”

“It’s the law, Bella,” Esme says, gently. “And you know we can’t risk any of us getting in trouble.”

“But I haven’t had to sit in one in so long.”

“It’s just for this trip, sweetie.”

Bella sighs. She knows if they get questioned by the police, the Volturi could be on their ass. Bella attempts to climb into the van, but stumbles with her giant diaper. Edward grabs her by her waist and carries her to the back row, where a bright pink car seat is set up.

“Sorry, last one we could find on short notice,” Edward says. He straps her in nice and tight, sitting beside her. “There we go, all set.”

Bella wiggles around, trying to find a way out if needed. “This sucks.”

“I know, baby. But don’t worry, we’ll be there soon. Why don’t you take a nap?”

“I’m not a little kid.”

“No, but you look exhausted. We had an early start.”

Bella sighs and tries to get comfortable, struggling to do so. Edward drapes a bright pink knit blanket over her. He presses a kiss to her forehead and she shuts her eyes. At some point, her thumb enters her mouth, a bad old habit. She feels Edward take it out and slip something rubber in. Moving it around, it feels like a pacifier.

“Edward,” she mumbles, eyes still closed.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. No one will make fun of you.”

“I’m not a…”

But she’s asleep before she can finish her sentence.

* * *

Bella awakes as the van pulls to a stop. She goes to unbuckle her seatbelt but realizes she’s still strapped into the car seat, pacifier in her mouth.

“Morning, sweetheart,” Edward says softly. “How was your nap?”

Bella removes her pacifier. “Good. I want out of here.”

As Edward is removing her blanket, Bella realizes she’s not just peed her diaper, she’s pooped in it as well. Her eyes widen and tears spring to her eyes.

“Edward, I…”

“Don’t worry, Carlisle will change you.”

“I can change myself!”

“Sweetie, you can’t even unsnap your onesie,” Carlisle pipes up, climbing towards the back. “I’ve got it.”

Bella is a tired mess as she’s laid back on the seat. Carlisle has a different bag now, this one is a tote that has her name on it. He unbuttons her onesie and slides down her diaper panties, commenting how the did their job. Carlisle unfastens her diaper and begins to wipe her clean. Bella cries harder.

“Shhh, shhh, Edward, where’s her paci?”

Bella goes to protest, but the pacifier is put in her mouth. She reluctantly sucks on it as Carlisle wipes her dry, putting on more baby powder. A fresh diaper is slid under her and she goes to question why she’ll need it out of the car, but Edward is making loving faces at her, so she stays quiet.

Eventually, she’s all fresh and Edward takes her by the hand, helping her out of the car. The cabin is huge, bigger than their normal house. Esme goes onto explain that there are 3 bedrooms with a king bed and two with a twin bed apiece.

“You and Edward will have to sleep separately,” Rosalie says.

“None of you sleep anyway, can’t Edward and I have one of the double rooms?” Bella asks from behind her pacifier.

“We need a place to…unwind,” Emmett tells her with a wink.

Bella sighs. “Fine.”

They walk into the cabin and the other two couples go off to find their rooms. Esme, Carlisle and Edward lead Bella up the stairs and push open the door. She’s shocked by the contents inside. The walls are bubblegum pink with nursery rhyme characters framed on each one. A changing table is pushed up by the window, with an assortment of diapers underneath. A dollhouse is in one corner, with a toybox in another. In the center of the room is a twin bed as promised, but it has pink Disney princess sheets and one side has some bars on it.

“This is a little girl’s room!” Bella exclaims, her pacifier falling out.

“It’s the only free room, Bella,” Carlisle tells her soothingly. “You’ll survive for one week. Besides, it has a changing table, which you need.”

Bella opens her mouth and then looks down at herself. Is she in any position to argue? She’s wearing a onesie and diaper, her abandoned pacifier on the floor.

“Okay,” she says, softly.

“That’s a good big girl,” Esme praises as if she’s 5. “Now, we’ve got some fun planned. Let’s get started.”

* * *

That night, Bella is spoon fed her food, with an actual baby bib tied around her neck. Esme claims she doesn’t want her onesie to get dirty. Later on, when she’s cuddled up with Edward, Esme hands him something. Bella looks up and sees a baby bottle in his hands.

  
“You’re probably thirsty and we don’t want you to spill,” Edward explains.

He inserts the nipple into her mouth and she reluctantly begins to suck it dry.

Once she’s done, Edward lifts her into his arms. “Say night night, everyone,” he coos.

Bella frowns. “But I’m not tired.”

“Bella, it’s nearly midnight, it’s too late for you to be up.”

Bella strains her eyes to look, but Edward carefully carries her out of the room and upstairs. He changes her wet diaper and puts her in her nighttime diapers. Edward puts her in a pink nightie with a teddy bear on the front.

  
“Edward,” she whines.

“It’ll make diaper changes easier.”

With that, he tuck her into bed and places a pacifier into her mouth. Bella looks up at him, feeling much like the little girl he’s been treating her as.

  
“And I don’t want my sweetheart to hit her head.” He pulls up the rails on the other side and that’s when she realizes…this is basically a crib.

“Edward, I’m…”

“Goodnight, Angel.” He presses a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

The rest of the vacation, they treat her more and more like a little girl. Every morning, she wakes up and is changed by one of them. They dress her in onesies or other baby outfits, like frilly, fluffy dresses that show off her diapers and match her diaper panties. The girls do her hair into pig tails. The guys give her piggy back rides and toss her around. If they go out, she’s in her car seat. They even are making her take naps if she gets “fussy”, aka asks what’s going on.

She’s spoon fed her food and she’s given three bottles away. As soon as she tries to question something, they start acting like she’s crazy.

“You’re not a baby, Bella, but you need us. Why else would you let us do this?”

And it makes sense…sort of.

She awakens one morning and attempts to climb out of her crib. Each time, she slides back and falls onto her diapered bottom. She grabs hold of the bars once more and wraps her legs around, shimmying up.

  
“Oh, is Daddy’s Princess trying to see her?”

Bella looks up to find Carlisle there.

  
“Daddy?” She asks but Carlisle just smiles.

“Aww, you said it! Daddy!” He lifts her up and presses a kiss to her cheek. “Aren’t you Daddy’s little girl!”

“Carlisle, I’m not a little girl.”

“You’re not?” Carlisle cocks an eyebrow in feign shock. “But Belly, you’re wearing a diaper and a nightie. You let us feed you and change you and you’re always in our arms.”

“But I…”

“Oh, and you just called me Daddy. Doesn’t that make you a little girl?”

“I…but…I…no, I’m a big…”

“Shhh, shhh,” Carlisle puts a finger to her lips. “This is what you wanted.”

Bella bites her lip. “No it’s not.”

“Isn’t it? If you weren’t okay with this, you would’ve left long ago.”

But she couldn’t have left…could she? No, no. They’ve done all of this to her…

Yet, Carlisle is looking at her with all the love in the world, like a real daddy would. Maybe…maybe she did want it all along.

“Yes, Daddy,” Bella whispers.

“That’s a good girl,” Carlisle coos. “Now, let me change my baby’s diapey, then she’ll be all set for her num nums for breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts!


End file.
